


A Second Life With More Love

by MadameWaffleCakes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander has all of the survivor's guilt, Fluff, Mild Angst, Much polyamory, Multi, Reincarnation AU, i may delve more into that some other time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex still gets nightmares from his past life, but this time around everyone loves him and wants to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Life With More Love

Everyone always seems to die but me. I imagine it so often it feels more like a memory. 

Mother slipping away in her own sick, hands entwined with mine as the light leaves her eyes.

The people in town are drowning, water destroying homes, lungs, lives, futures.

My troops falling right in front of my eyes, if only i could have done something, _something_ to correct it, _SOMETHING_ more _right_!!

Why is it that even the brightest cannot figure out where their pain originates?

Then there's the feeling of the blank bullet painfully entering my chest, knocking into my spine and putting me into excruciating pain and--

That look in Aaron's eyes.

The thoughts of Eliza in tears.

Feeling that, no, knowing that, everyone in my life could have possibly been happier without my commentary, but in my leaving they gain even more pain.....

Nevertheless, i know why i lived.   
For freedom.  
\--  
But he feels the guilt shouldered upon countless survival.

The echoes of "your fault" and voices saying that he could have saved more people, bouncing around relentlesly in his head, growing louder, stronger, the chorus drowning out the fabric of reality as darkness covered his eyes.  
\--  
Alexander wakes up in bed with a shout, sitting up in a shot.

"Hamilton......"   
Aaron's voice. There's a hand, gentle and sleepily loose on his shoulder.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Eliza softly spoke from his left, sitting up beside him. Her hands touching his forehead were tender and soft, loving and kind.

"Alex....?" Angelica was the next one to sit up, the usual deep sleeper roused by the lack of her sister's body heat.

"Mi amore, Alexander." That was Lafayette's hand gently resting on his thigh, reaching over a dead-tired Burr and a stirring George.

"Nmmm.... Nightmares again, Alexander?" George mumbled against the pillow and against Aaron.

Burr shivered at the air on the back of his neck and rolled around to be facing Washington instead.

"Alexander, darling," Maria cut herself off with a yawn. "We're all here for you sweet...."

So many voices that he loved put a sense of calming through his heart.

".....How many did i wake?" He softly asks, eyes to the ceiling.

"I'm awake." Whispered Hercules.

"Up over here, too." Added Madison.

"Morning sugar...." Laurens mumbled, grumpy and not a morning person in the slightest.

"I think the only one still out is Thomas." Adams pointed out.

As if on cue, the loudest snore you ever heard sounded out of Jefferson's open mouth.

A few stifled giggles later, half of them were now completely awake.

"Do you ever sleep, Hamilton?" Aaron softly groaned, still beat tired.

"Well i won't now, not with that snoring!" Alex quipped in a loud hush.

"Point taken." Burr agreed, shoving his face between the pillow and the matress, wrapping his arms around the feather bag and his head.

"Does that mean you're.... _burr_ owing into your pillow now?" Hercules asked, barely holding in a laugh, his voice just above their whispers so far.

Groans and snickers, a mixed reaction across the board.

"That was acctually kinda good." Laf said completely unrionically.

"By all means, Spark, give us all your instictual puns." Theodosia finally says something, and it's a _meme._

Alex is about to point this out condecendingly, when the door creaks open just a crack.

Silence falls except for a single, louder-than-ever snore out of Jefferson.

"Mommies, Daddies, are you okay?" A tiny Theodosia whispered, holding Phillip's hand.

"Yeah, sweetie. Daddy Alex just had some nightmares is all." Alexander reassures gently, then adding, "do either of you want to sleep in our bed?"

"Mmm-hmm." Theo nodded. "Wanna sleep by Mommy Angelica this time."

Meanwhile, Phillip climbs up between Martha and the wall, rolling into the nice cold dip between the matress and the wall.

".......Should we get midnight IHop?" Angelica whispers. "Because i'm not going back to sleep for a while. Who wants to load up for some midnight IHop?"

Theo enthusiastically responds yes, she would like that.

Phillip gives a thumbs up from the wall, but still dosen't want to move from the cold spot once everyone that wants to go is standing.  
~  
Alexander is nibbling at his stuffed french toast with a gentle smile on his face. He's staring off at the ceiling, appreciating the reincarnated life he's been given-and what of that life he's made.

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore, immigrant, arrogant, snarky, unsatisfiable guy get enough?

He's let each and every one that he's had feelings for into his life, and with everyone's permission, he tied his heart to theirs. Much better handled than in his last life.

There's a strength given in love unlike any other power he's ever held. As a general, secretary, treasurer, anything he's ever set out to be, nothing had ever satisfied him.

....Except when he hears those voices saying "I love you, We love you, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> ((I headcanon that the guys who said bigoted stuff in thier past life are now just chill bi rednecks. Idk why i hc that though. ^shrugs^))


End file.
